


The City's Ours Until the Fall

by allonsymckenzie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Stripper Meg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsymckenzie/pseuds/allonsymckenzie
Summary: It wasn't normal for Ryan to fall in love.





	The City's Ours Until the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was SO LONG in the making. About a year and a half, almost. Personal issues and busy life didn't help lol. I just hope it was worth it. 
> 
> *Rating WILL change to explicit in the next chapter.*

“Wait out on the floor, watch for any shady fuckers.” Geoff leaned in as they approached the door of Vanilla Unicorn, “You never know with Phillips.”

“If you’re that nervous about it, why even go through with the job?” he asked.

“three words, my friend,” Geoff said with a clap on Ryan’s back. “Cash, Money, and moolah.”

The club was grimy, and Ryan could feel the infection dancing on his shoes. He’d been in his fair share of strip joints; some for business, others he’d rather not discuss. But Geoff assured that the payoff here would be worth their while. The current “owner/operator”, Trevor Phillips, sent out word he’d been looking for payload drivers. They get the load, haul it to the destination, and be paid, no questions asked. The payload itself, Trevor preferred to leave it at a “need to know” basis, which was fine with Ryan; it made for an easier interrogation, should the need ever arise. 

The smell of the club met them at the doorway: smoke mingled with sweat mingled with what Ryan would liken to spray paint. The lighting was poor, as if someone just made giant pinholes in the ceiling and said yeah, that’s good enough. Girls in acetate bikinis, mock up schoolgirl outfits, and far less wandered the floor, while the girl tending bar at least kept her breast exposure to the cleavage, a face that said at least i’m not one of those girls. Geoff made his way to the backstage entrance, briefly talking to the bouncer before disappearing behind the velour curtains. 

Ryan’s gaze naturally drifted to the stage, where a blonde gyrated around the pole to what else but “Pour Some Sugar On Me”. Her face made ecstatic grins, pouts, and her body posed and spread to match. He did notice, however, the blank, glazed over stare she had in her eyes. He couldn’t decide if she’d drugged herself up for the display or was simply so uncomfortable, she’d just gone numb and let her mind be free of the present. 

Ryan made his way over to a chair, not too close to the stage, giving him a good view of the exit. He ran his hand through his blonde hair, adjusting the elastic at the base of his neck. As a precaution, Geoff had forbidden the mask, but allowed him his paint. With that, he’d gotten more than his fair share of stares the second he’d come in, but it didn’t faze him. He’d seen worse.

Girls naturally had started drifting toward him, but he’d wave them off, “Not right now, sorry”, “I’m here for business,” “my friend’s in the back, i’m just waiting here.” They were respectful enough to learn from his body language that he wasn’t welcoming, and moved on.

“Can I get you something to drink?” one asked. “Helps pass the time, at least.”

He smirked, “Just a diet Coke for now, thanks.” She smiled and made her way to the bar, her outfit slightly more modest than most, with the skirt coming to an end just low enough to see a slight bit of ass, but not any more.

His dazed notice of this didn’t help him see the next girl climb into his lap.

“Oh, um, no, no thanks.” he said to the redhead in way too close proximity.

“Oh, come on, juggalo, you look bored.” she teased, gyrating her hip into his lap.

Ryan swallowed a grunt, admitting it’d been a bit longer than he’d like since he’d had anything other than himself, and composed another answer. “I can’t, sorry.” He reached his hands up to her arms, which quickly caught the attention of the nearest bouncer.

“Come on, babe, you look tense, have a little fun.” She shrugged out of his grip and stood up, leaning her assets into his line of vision. 

Ryan held his hands up, glancing to the bouncer to give him reason to leave, and looked back to the redhead, gaze admittedly staring right into the cleavage. “Listen, I’m on business, I can’t.”

“Yeah?” She stood up straight, crossing her arms around her torso and shifting her hips. The black laquered bikini shone in the seedy stage lights, barely passing for coverage. “You and the rest of the fucking room.”

“I’m serious, miss-”

“You can call me Doll for now, please.”

“Okay, um, Doll. I can’t, I’m just waiting for a friend.” Doll rolled her eyes, clearly fed up with his excuses. 

“Come on, just a little-” she moved to lean back in when Ryan stealthly pulled out his Glock 22, hidden by his side, out of sight of the bouncer. His eyebrows raised as if to ask you really wanna try me?

Doll just laughed, unfazed. “Seriously? Usually that happens when I’m not doing enough. You know how many guns get pulled on me a day? Half the time they’re fucking spray painted cap guns.”

“Oh, sweetie.” Ryan said in almost a purr. “This is no cap gun.”

Laughing, she began to walk off. “Okay yeah, whatever, if you want anything, i’ll be back on the floor in 20.” she walked off backstage, Ryan admittedly watching her ass the whole time.

“Here, sir.” the girl had returned with his drink, “sorry, she’s been pretty busy at the bar today.” Ryan took the glass and nodded at the bartender, looking back to the other girl.

"Thanks.” The girl stood, arms at her sides, pushing her breasts as far as they could go, just waiting. Ryan sighed, slipping a $20 in her skirt. “Here.” The girl smiled and walked away.

Ryan leaned back in his chair, wondering how much time had passed since Geoff had gone back to Phillips’ office, when he noticed the blonde from earlier strutting off the stage. He then walked over to the bar and sat at the corner stool, watching the girl in the back work. The girl gave him a slight glare, sizing the odd man up. 

“You know, I never see Doll get all up on a guy like she did with you. “ she smirked. “usually she has to warm up to her clientele before she's comfortable.”

“She didn't seem that shy.” Ryan shrugged. 

“She can be, with most people. Still, she's one of the best here. Phillips considers her the ‘crowning jewel of Vanilla Unicorn’”. She looked at the man a moment longer before extending her hand. “I'm Mica.”

Ryan took her hand. “Call me Vagabond for now.” 

“Well, you two already have two things in common. You're both freaks, and you both hide behind a persona.”

Ryan's brow furrowed. “you're pretty perceptive for no more than a strip club bartender.”

“it's practically like obtaining a psych degree while you work.” she laughed. “I see Los Santos’ finest come through every day.” she poured a few drinks while they sat in silence. “I think her act is next, if you're interested.” Ryan shrugged with indifference, turning around to view. 

“Gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, the enigmatic, the glorious, the badass, Doll.”  
Doll had strut out not unlike that of a WWE Diva, her arms up, hands in that bring it on motion, her smirk much more nasty than it had been with him. He noticed her glasses were missing, revealing the longer face behind them. Her eyes, however, didn’t have the glaze of the previous act. She gripped the pole and swung deftly around it, her dexterity one to be admired. She slid down to the floor, her hips rising up far above her torso, grinding the pole as much as she did his own lap. Ryan leaned forward, noticing the curve of her hip bones prominently on display. She worked herself back up to stand, swinging once again, one hand behind her back as her top came undone, revealing perky, nearly snow white breasts. 

This time, Ryan couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. 

Her chosen song, “Living Dead Girl”, was markedly different than the standard stripping songbook, and it somehow worked for her. She lowered herself down to her knees, leaning back in a yoga-esque pose that prominently displayed her breasts. 

“Doll, what in the FUCK are you doing!?” a roar came from the back. She sat up, rolling her eyes, and fetched her top off the stage. Ryan felt the same as everyone else, pretty disappointed, and maybe even just a tad bit aroused. He adjusted himself and sat back as she made her way off stage, the music cutting short. A few minutes passed by as the DJ scrambled to play the next song in the set, the next girl strutting out as if nothing had happened. 

A few minutes later, Geoff appeared.  
“deal’s done.” he said as he sat next to Ryan at the bar. “Get any action?”

Ryan shrugged. “Eh. There was one girl, but she's backstage. So, any details I should know?”

“Eh, not much. Just as advertised. Hauling random payloads a few times a week.” Geoff waved at Mica. “Water please?”

“He's not a man for detail, anyway. Less I know, the better.” as Ryan looked up, Doll walked back out onto the floor, now fully clothed. “Hey, give me just a minute.”

“Don't take too long, I'm busy not doing shit after this.” 

Doll sat on the stage for a minute in between acts. As Ryan approached, he could see her hand shaking slightly as she brushed her hair out of her face. 

“Hey. ” he said as he stood next to her. The sound of his voice startled her, making her jump slightly. 

“Shit, you scared me.” Ryan saw a slight mark on her face, despite the poor lighting. “Did you need something?”

“No, but I think you do.” he grabbed her hand, and she pulled back slightly. “It's fine, just give me a second.” he pulled a pen out of his jacket and jotted something down onto her palm. “I know this is… weird, and I don't know what's going on, but if you need someone to talk to, just hit me up.” he walked off and joined Geoff back at the bar, who was just finishing his drink. 

“Everything good?” he asked. 

“Yeah, all good.” Geoff nodded and put his glass down on the bar. As the two walked out, the girl sat on stage, looking at the scrawl on her hand: Vagabond, 212-555-0167.

Outside, all Geoff had to say was “Another lost puppy? Man, you have to quit falling for that.”

“Gavin was your idea.” He smirked.

“I’m talking about Ray.”

“Dude’s a good fucking shot. Not my fault that when I returned fire he turned into a fucking 5 year old on the playground.”

Geoff laughed, remembering the tantrums Ray had thrown in his early days. “Yeah, he was a real little prick then.”


End file.
